Ashes of War
by DieuwertjeRaven
Summary: In 500 bc, the angels are fighting a war. Castiel is chosen among with nine hundred ninety-nine other angels to reproduce and create more angels. Dean lives with Sam in the St Pieter Cathedral in Rome. He works in the garden and the priests give them shelter and food in return. Destiel, Soul M-preg, m/m
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

**I had this dream the last two days and they kept playing in my mind so I thought, why not just write them up? I would have put my story ESTL's new chapter on two days ago but the f#ck!ng internet broke down! So I hope I satisfied people to write this story. And right now I'm in Italy where there to my dissatisfaction also is no internet. So I wrote this story in three weeks and I hope it makes up for all the time I couldn't update on ESTL.**

**Ps. Respect for people who can make story's and chapter's OVER 10,000 words!**

**Summary: In 500 bc, the angels are fighting a war. Castiel is chosen among with nine hundred ninety-nine other angels to reproduce and create more angels. Dean lives with Sam in the St Pieter Cathedral in Rome. He works in the garden and the priests give them shelter and food in return.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Who do think -.- Dean and Cas of course :D!**

~**Destiel**~

It is 500 bc, the angels are fighting a war against the demons. The angels have lost many of their soldiers, slain by the demons and their hounds.

The angels fought so the lives of the humans wouldn't been lost. But to do that they suffered greatly.

In the end, the angels won.

The angels grieved for the fallen soldiers that were killed in battle. Hundreds of angels had died.

The demons had surrendered to lick their wounds. They had suffered the loss of thousands of their kind.

The angels return to Heaven to recover and rebuild what was damaged, they had to rebuilt heaven, return the souls who were lost and drifting endlessly trough the garden.

Exactly eighteen days later God asked his Archangels to come to him. He said to them that they would choose one thousand of the best soldiers to go on a journey through Heaven and Earth to choose a partner with the soul they see fit to the honor of creating new angels with them.

Castiel was a brave, young and strong warrior of God. His wings where scared with the battle against the demons, black as night with strokes of the color of ash, and the midnight blue that was a reminder of the sky blue they once were. He had protected his garrison with his wings against the flames of Hell. He finded that his wings where less important than the angels in his charge. Which was a great sacrifice, because angel partners where attracted to and angels wings. And Gabriel saw him fit enough to go with the other angels on the journey.

So that was how he and nine hundred-ninety-nine other angels had taken flight and travelled through Heaven and Earth.

He had travelled through all the corners of heaven, but all the angels he proposed to denied him, they all said that his wings where ugly or that they would never mate with him because his wings where to 'impure'.

So, heartbroken, Castiel chose to go to Rome to continue his search for his partner, the one that accepted him and choose to see behind his wings, instead to turn him down because of it.

~**Destiel**~

"Dean!"

He looked up, he saw Father William walking towards him.

"Wait there Father, I will come to you!" Dean said while making his way through the plants in the garden.

"what is it Father?" he asked when he stood in front of him.

Father William smiled a little. "You should come out of the sun at this time of day, we wouldn't want you to burn in it my son. Why don't you take a rest? It is there is shadow near the well, take some rest, cool of and then you can work on, you look like you need it."

Dean bowed, "Thank you Father."

"No need to thank me son." he said and walked away.

He signed and looked at the garden. He had worked in the Cathedral for 4 months now, the garden had never looked better some priests said to him. He was glad they let him and Sammy in to live here. After his Father died he was left alone to take care of Sammy. But he had no job and lived in a place where there was no job to find. So he and his little brother gathered their stuff and moved to the great city of Rome.

At first he and Sammy lived on the street. He did little jobs to earn enough for him and Sammy to eat. One day his little brother got very ill, he was desperate to cure him, because he promised his dad, that he would protect Sam and he would do everything to make sure he has a bright future.

When the fever Sammy had was getting higher, he went to the St, Pieter's Church to find help. Father William was the one who took them in, he cured Sam, gave Dean a job and teaches Sam.

Slowly he turned around and walked towards the well, he was very thirsty so he wanted to drink.

He grabbed the wooden basket on the edge and slowly lowered it into the well. When the robe was completely stretched he pulled the basket up again, it was very heavy.

He managed to grab the basket and pull it on the edge. He put his hands in the basket and made a cup, slowly lifted his hands to his mouth and drank greedily. He did it a couple more times before he lifted the basket and threw some water over his head and chest.

It was so hot today he decided to work whit out a shirt. The water ran refreshingly over his body.

He put the basket on the ground en walked towards the shadow, when he felt someone was watching him. Slowly, he turned around.

He saw a man walking with Father William, he was in a uniform. He whore one like the soldiers in Rome, only he whore no skirt but trousers, and it was in white, his cloak was black with a white cross on it, the cloak ended on top of his head (the uniform looks like the one of Ezio from Assassin's Creed). He saw the man remove his hood from his head. On his head was only no helmed,

but and shinning pure white golden halo.

With a gasp he realized, that was no ordinary soldier, that man is an angel.

~**Destiel**~

With a last beet of his wings, Castiel landed in the Cathedral of Rome.

He saw a Priest kneeling on his knees in front of a cross hanging on a wall.

He walked towards him "Father William."

The priest turned around and stood up. He folded his hands together and said, "yes my Child?"

Castiel stood stiffly, "I'm not one of your children Father, for my Father is the Lord."

Father William smiled. "The Lord is everyone's father."

Castiel nodded. "I am Castiel, the angel of Tuesday, I have come here to seek your wisdom."

"Where can I help you with Castiel?" the priest questioned.

"Not long ago we had a war against Hell, we had lost many of our soldiers and now we are reproducing, why I have come here is to find a partner. I would like you to help find a suitable one." Castiel said.

Father William blinks owlishly to Castiel. After some silence he said. "I think I can help, but most of the people here are too old for, ehh, reproducing as you said. I would take time. But if you walk with me I can introduce you to some people."

Castiel nodded. "I would like that."

They walked out of the cathedral and into the garden.

The first thing Castiel noticed where how beautiful the garden was, the second thing he noticed, was the brightest and most beautiful soul he had ever seen.

The soul was pure pearly white, with streaks of dark green and light blue. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

Father William noticed him staring

"That is Dean, our gardener." The priest said.

"His soul, it is so bright." The angel turned. "He would be a suitable partner."

Farther William looked a bit shocked. But he didn't go in on the angel.

"Dean has worked here for 4 months now, he lives here with his little brother Sam, who i give lesions in math and Grammar. But Dean can be very stubborn, if you wish him to be your partner, you will have to talk to him."

"I will." And Castiel pushed of his hood, the wind felt nice in his hair.

He heard the young man behind him gasp, so he turned around to meet his eyes.

Dean broke eye contact when he saw Father William signing him over. Never taking his eyes of the angel, he slowly walked towards the priest.

Once he stood in front of them he looked at Father William with questioning eyes.

"Dean," he said, "this is Castiel, the Angel of Tuesday. He will be visiting our church."

Dean turned to meet Castiel's eyes again. "Hello Castiel." The boy said nervously.

"Hello Dean." The angel said with a bow of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!**

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update! I have it so busy on school and all, exam year. And I am also very addicted to Guild Wars 2, I love this game. So ****Maknatuna**** PM'd me and kicked my butt to remind me I still have this story, so thank her for this. But I want to know if u all want this to be a happy fic or do you want to have a bit of Jealous!Castiel?**

**And some super special thanks to ****DreamerOfTheDay**** for helping me out with this XD, I suck at grammar.**

**Love you buddy! xoxox**

**Summary: In 500 bc, the angels are fighting a war. Castiel is chosen among with nine hundred ninety-nine other angels to reproduce and create more angels. Dean lives with Sam in the St Pieter Cathedral in Rome. He works in the garden and the priests give them shelter and food in return.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Who do think -.- Dean and Cas of course :D!**

~**Destiel**~

"Castiel, I will leave you in the hands of Dean. I have a meeting with the church staff and lessons with Sam after that, is that alright?" Father William asked.

Castiel turned back to the priest. "I am sure I will be fine. Thank you William."

The angel couldn't be more pleased, he had more time to spend getting to know Dean. This particular human was truly mesmerizing; his soul was like a beacon to a moth. He couldn't stay away - even if he wanted to.

Castiel turned to face Dean as Father William walked away.

Dean scratched behind his head as he asked nervously, "Would you like to see the garden, Sir?"

Castiel has a small smile on his face "Castiel is fine, and yes I would love to see the garden.

Dean turned around and took the lead. Castiel could see the muscle flexing in Dean's beautiful tanned back. It was clear that he was very healthy and could carry a child without a problem. The thought sent shivers down Castiel's back, filling him with a possessive desire. This beautiful human would be carrying _his _child.

The carrying would take 6 months till birth, after which he would have to bring the child out himself. It involved going through just under the ribs to his soul and grabbing the child's essence. It is a painful process.

The angel was so carried away in his thoughts he didn't see that Dean had stopped walking, bumping right into him and sending them both sprawling to the ground.

~**Destiel**~

Dean spun as he fell, avoiding a face-full of the ground that broke his fall. Because of the position that he had put himself into, Castiel had landed on top of him, their faces becoming dangerously close.

He noticed that the angel's big eyes were incredibly blue, and their closeness meant that he could see every little detail about them – including the sporadic flecks of gold that littered his irises.

His skin was flawless, pretty porcelain white, and his jaw line and cheekbones were statuesque in their appearance. The beauty was unearthly. Dean couldn't believe he was so close to a real live angel.

_An Angel!_

Castiel righted himself and scrambled backwards. "I'm so sorry!" he mumbled, continuously spouting apologies as he pulled himself together. The angel was already standing by the time Dean got to his feet, his expression completely blank. It made the Dean feel very nervous.

"It is alright Dean, it was my fault. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see you stop walking." While speaking, the angel smiled fleetingly, his face returning to its usual blank stare almost instantly. Castiel stepped closer again, invading Dean's personal space. "But there is a serious question I would like to ask you. In the war against hell, we have lost many angels. God commanded us to search for mates, partners or even a consort so that we may procreate and restore our numbers. I would like you to be mine, if that is alright with you." The angel said the last part with his face down and his voice nervous.

It made Castiel look very small, the halo fully in sight.

But then what Castiel had said made full impact. The angel wanted _him _to be his _partner_, to create new angels.

His thoughts were racing a mile per minute. _Why him? How would he create this new life? Why isn't Castiel with another angel?_

~**Destiel**~

Castiel could see that Dean was deep in thought, but he had no idea how he would respond. Dean hadn't seen his wings yet, and all of his proposals to other potential mates had been denied because of their color.

The angel grabbed Dean's shoulder and transported them to the human's bedroom. Dean looked around, feeling incredibly confused and on edge because he was so suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Dean."

The human's eyes flicked to the angel.

"Before you accept, you will need to see my wings."


	3. Author note!

Hey guys!

This isnt an update, as much as I like it to be but I'm not that fast :P

I read some reviews and understand that some of you don't understand the whole Mpreg think with this fic.

I created a whole new Idea of it, instead of the child being formed in the body of Dean and Castiel, the baby will be growing in the soul of dean, as part of it. The baby's will this way be more angel and are brought to heaven after birth. Then they will be trained.

The soul is like a nuclear bomb, the whole carrying thing is risky if the soul isn't pure. Cas used bobby as battery to get Dean and Sam out of the past. I was thinking it further and made this idea. For some of you , if you readed TFE: Mpreg, that is the same Mpreg thing.

You are free to use this idea, but don't say you made it up because that would be stealing.

Bye!

Thank you all for the reviews and followers! It made my day :D


End file.
